Adventure Time: Mar's Legacy
by mar speedsman
Summary: This is a reboot of TLoM:AT. Follow the adventures of an average kid when he gets zapped to the future, and is forced to cope with his new life and powers! Can he survive the harsh beauty that is Ooo? and will he return to his time? Come along with me to find out!
1. Prologue

It was a delightful day in New York City! The birds were actually singing, the kids were having fun, and the streets were mostly empty; not many dared not enjoy the beautiful sun rays on a sunny summer afternoon. Not many, but a few teenagers saw fit to hide in their car from the golden rays that were so kind as to appear so glamorously on this fine day.

"I _cannot_ believe we're spending our **summer vacation** going to _**science fairs**_!" One of the three kids said, as he eyed his friend beside him.

"C'mon, Max. You used to _love_ this!" The 14 year old teenager said. That friend in particular was a guy with tanned skin, brown hair and eyes, but that was difficult to tell behind those blue lenses of his round wire-frame glasses. His medium length hair was parted in the middle and swept back slightly. He wore a yellow button up shirt that was buttoned up to the last of them.

"Yeah... And you used to love to **rock all out**..." The other kid, Max, replied, as he pretended to play a solo on a guitar that was not there.

"Wait, you used to _play?"_ The third guy asked as he looked behind from his shotgun seat. He was wearing a green collared shirt, had blond, messy hair, fair skin and green eyes.

"Yeah, he used to play the drums. I played the guitar. And sang. We didn't actually start a band, though. It was just for fun. Oh, and Cy, call me Mar." The boy in a red shirt, and a blue, open button up shirt said.

That 14 year old had tanned skin as well, and he had brown hair that was also parted in the middle, a mild mullet of sorts..

"A band of 12 year old kids? I can't imagine that!" The driver, who was the blond's father, retorted

"Yeah..." 'Cy' laughed in shame of the silly things he used to do not two years ago. "Hey Max, what's wrong with your _real_ name?" He asked.

"It's not... Well, it's a radical name, yeah. But I like Mar more. It's Unique, y'know? That feeling when you hear your name and know you're the _only_ one in the whole world who's called that..."

"What feeling is-..." The blond started, but noticed his father was parking the car. "Wait, we're here already?"

"Yup!" The older man replied

"Oh yeah! Feast your eyes on the _world's_ **greatest** wonder: _**science!"**_ Cy announced as he gestured to the building labeled 'Science and advancement'

"Shoulda said that _after_ we entered, dummy!" The blond joked.

On entering, The kids were greeted by so many weird devices and inventions. Some grand, some not so grand. Still, the worst of all those presentations was still a bunch better than anything the kids had seen in a school science fair.

Soon, the the fair started and the viewers were given the chance to see all the numerous devices and machines in action. Everything went great. Everyone was enjoying themselves, including Max, who wasn't too sure he could.

Everything was going fine until a gang of gangsters started invading the place. "No one moves!" They yelled. The criminals had light machine guns and one of them even carried grenades, so no one was about to defy them. No one except for Max, who was far enough to get the chance to hide behind a machine. He hoped he'd be quick enough not to get noticed by the masked criminals, but it seems he failed _that_ check; before he new it, Max heard a mix of shouting and gunfire. Something along the lines of 'I thought I told you to stay put'.

Max didn't know what to do. If he stayed too long the behemoth of a machine he's taking cover behind might explode, but if he ran, he could get shot. Even if he convinced the thugs to cease fire, he might not have enough time to evade the imminent explosion!

Max didn't have much room for thinking, and before he knew it, the experimental machine blew up. It went with a bang. A fury of blue light shined, blinding everyone within sight. The light's radius itself, though, was not very grand. Nothing more than a few feet in depth. It was beautiful, actually, but Max didn't feel any of its beauty, he just felt like he was being ripped apart by the explosion. This was it. His last day in life. At least he had spent some of it with his friends. But now he won't ever see them again, will he?... _Will he_?

Max felt in so much pain. He finally knew what chickens felt when they were fried. Or was he fried? He couldn't tell. He could barely open his eyes, but when he did, he saw the most beautiful of natural sights. The sky was blue, the grass was green, the roses were red... The air was clean... Was that it? The life after death? He couldn't help but wonder.

"No, you're not dead. And you ain't about to be." He heard a voice coming from his right side. "I was wondering what had happened to you. I waited so long for this. And your friends too. But they're not dying anytime soon, and neither are you."

Max looked to his right to see a... Mailman, maybe... With a horse skull for a head?!

"Welcome to your new life!" The man, if he can be called such, said, and with that, Max fainted.

* * *

And so, I reboot the series! Sorry for not being around, I'm really busy with stuff. I promise I won't do any series until Arkham organization is done, I just wanted to try my hand at this.

Edit 2: Just fixing some stuff.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid

chapter 2

The room was quiet, and the patients were sleeping. It was a place of peace and recuperation for any and all who required it. The hospital's doors were always open, day and night. But why would he be here? What happened yesterday? Mar had yet to realise fully, for he was still half asleep, but he could hear it, every little device and contraption associated with a hospital. He was _sure_ of it, he was in a hospital! But something smelled off. Something in the air was almost too sweet for a hospital, but maybe that was just him imagining things in his half-concious state? Mar had more important matters to think of, anyway. Why was he in bed? Was he hurt? He doesn't feel hurt. Maybe he was visiting someone? But he's in bed, that means he's a patient. Just what happened last night? He was in a science fair. A real science fair, not high school stuff. Then...

Mar remembered what happened, and it was shocking enough to decide it was time to jump out of bed. So, as if simultaneously, the 15 year old teenager lifted his whole upper body and opened his eyes so wide, it couldn't get wider when he realised just who was watching over him.

" **Hell!** " He yelled as he took in the sight in front of him: a woman of gum, a walking, taking dog, a human boy with a bear-head shaped hat, a fancy dressed peppermint candy, and a green skinned doctor!

"What the glob's 'hell' mean?" The dog asked

"Greetings," the woman of gum started "I know this is a lot to take in but-"

"Where the **frikin' hell** _am_ I?" Mar demanded, and 'freaking' was right, the kid was freaking out!

"Please, calm down. All will be explained if you just listen!" Mar took note of the tiera the gum lady was wearing, so he figured she was in charge. That or this is a prank.

"Okay, but before ya tell me weird magical mojo, I just wanna say that if this is a prank, yer all dead!" Max said, calming down a bit

"Magic? Pfft! I don't believe in magic! Your existence here is that of pure _science!"_ The girl claimed.

"Ehrrmm!" The Yellow bulldog deliberately coughed "living magic dog, here!"

"Yeah, how else do you explain a _taking_ dog?" Mar couldn't help but be as sarcastic as possible, even though others in his place would be speechless.

"What? Nah, I didn't mean that! That's totes natural stuff, man!" The dog stretched past the gummy woman, who is the tallest of the bunch. "I meant my _stretchy powers!"_

"Woah oh! Okay, I'm ready to hear your explanation in silence, ma'am!"

Max said, surprised at what he saw.

"Good... Okay, so ever since you arrived I've been running experiments around where you had appeared. There were clear residues of time travel particles in the air... But the particles seemed to come from the past, not the future. How far into the past, I dunno, but guessing from your clothes, I'd say... a thousand years ago, give or take."

"A _thousand_ years into the **future**?" He asked as he got out of bed. "How're you sure? How did you even know I _time traveled?_ Coulda just **fallen from the sky** or something."

"With that huge flashy time portal? Nah, bro!" The human kid, the only person who almost made sense in all this, said

"And how do you know I'm not from another universe?"

"If PB says something scientific, then she's _correct!"_ The dog said

"Yeah, it's like her strong suit and stuff!" The boy added

"Well I wouldn't wanna _brag_..."

"So how do I get back, miss Einstein?"

"Who's Einstein?" Jake randomly asked, and Finn replied to him with a shrug.

"Sorry. Up until yesterday I had no idea timetravel was possible."

Mar thought back to the accident, how did he get here again? "Yeah, we couldn't develop anything that cool 10 centuries ago, either. I got here by accident, in an explosion."

"Hear that, Finn? The boy will stay! You must be excited to no longer be the last human in Ooo!" The doctor spoke up.

"Yus!"

" _What?!_ **Last human?!** " Mar stared at the pink-dressed pink women in disbelief, then ran as quickly as he could out of the hospital, and somehow he made it, but the view in front of him was unbelievable: buildings of cake and frosting, trees of cotton candy, and people of, well, candy! And if that isn't bad enough, there are other weird creatures. A flying thing that kind of looks like a unicorn and a tiny elephant were only some of them!

How's a guy to live in such a post apocalyptic world?

Mar was having a breakdown. Just wasn't right! He was in a post apocalyptic world with almost no one to relate to!

"Dude... What kinda **mess** did ya get yourself into this time, Speedsman?" Mar asked himself.

"Don't worry. We'll help you. We're _really_ good at helping people! I'm Finn, and this is Jake, mah bro"

"What's your name, dude?"Jake asked

"Just call me Mar." Mar had had enough with being called Max anyway.

"You can stay in our treehouse for now. C'mon, I'll get ya there" Jake said as he stood on all four

"Wait... Where's my bag?! Hell I lost my-" Mar stopped as he saw the familiar red and blue bag in Finn's hands

"You mean this? We found it beside you"

Mar snatched the bag from Finn and examined the contents, then relaxed. "Hey, where'd you get that, anyway? It wasn't here a second ago."

"Oh! It was in mah bag."

"In your bag? But it looks smaller than mine!"

"Oh it's a lesser bag of holding."

"Wha? Let's just get on with it!..."...

later...

"And here's our house!" Finn said

"Wow, when you said treehouse, I expected a tree _house_ , not a _**treefort!"**_ Mar explained as he watched the castle in aww. He and Finn, the human boy, were riding on the dog, Jake, now more than three times his original size. Something the stranger never imagined he'd ever do!

For the next half hour, Finn and Jake, who were brothers in a sense, were giving him a tour of the house.

"This is our treasury!" Jake said as they entered a storage room filled with riches beyond anyone's wildest dreams.

" **Dude!** You guys are _super rich!"_ Mar expressed his amazement, as he held his head with hands in awe.

Next they headed up a ladder and through a hollow trunk, that had even more gold, and got to a vast canopy that was...

"Our sweet living room!" Finn said

"More of a kitchen, really..." Jake remarked

"Finn! Jake! Who's that?" Mar heard a sweet little artificial voice to his side. He turned, only to see a walking, taking portable gaming device "analysing. analysing. *Gasp* it's another human, yay!"

"Hey, Beemo!" Jake waved his hand

"Meet our newest roomy!" Finn said

"New roomy, yay! I'm BMO! It's written on my side!" The artificial boy giggled

"Hey, I'm Mar." The stranger replied

"Hi!" BMO answered back enthusiastically.

"Come with us to check the attic, Mar!" Finn suggested, as he walked left of where the group entered from.

Mar followed, only to discover an opening in the wall, and a wooden bridge connected to another part of the tree and the kitchen.

" _Woah_ , hold on! You sure it's _safe_ in here? That bridge stable enough?"

"Sure, I guess." Finn replied

"You can always use the bucket to get up if ya want." Jake added.

Mar looked below and saw a regular, metal bucket tied to a rope connected to a pulley. Looked like hard work, if we don't count the fact that the rope won't give...

"Nah...I dunno..."

"Ah, what the math!" Jake exclaimed as he carried the new kid and put him on the other side with his everstreching arms.

"Cool huh?" He said, then pulled him back. "let's go to the living room."

"Already?" Mar complained.

The guys returned to the trunk, that had various planks nailed to, to be used as a ladder, maybe.

Without warning, Jake carried both humans and stretched up to the next level.

"What? Ya thought we were gonna use the stairs? Too slow man!" Jake told Mar

"And this is the upper living room!" Finn said.

Jake, however, keeps stretching and spiraling until...

"And this is the bedroom! And there's the bathroom!" Jake spoke quicker as he put the boys down and went to the bathroom. "Now look the other way! I'mma answer mama nature's call!"

The door shut behind him

"But the door's ... But he's..." Mar tries to complain but finds the dog's request very sensible.

Mar took a look around. The place was a mess. The only things worth noting are that one of the drawers was used as a makeshift bed, probably for the dog, and there other bed was filled with furs of different kinds. It didn't really seem like the kid slept on the bed at all. Why else would there be a sleeping bag on top?

"So, wanna see the weapon room?" Finn asked, to break the silence.

"No thanks, that's enough touring for one day! I'll just relax on your bed if you don't mind."

"Sure, no probs!"

"What's that supposed to be anyway?"

"Ma bed"

"And the _exotic_ collection of furs?"

"That's ma bed, man"

"Know, what? Whatever, man!..." And with that, he struggled to the top of the bed.

"You could relax on the couch..."

"I guess I could..." Mar thought, but felt too lazy to move "So what's next?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!..." Finn yelled, but no one fistbumped his fist, he said "Or, you know, a quest to find a time portal to get you home."

"Yeah..." Mar was already missing his friends and family. He was worried they'd think something bad happened to him. He had to return home! "What's up with all that magic, anyway?"

"Oh, it's been around since before I was born! Ever since the mushroom wars, I guess?"

"The _mushroom_ wars?"

"Like, no one knows for sure, man!" Jake said, having returned from the bathroom "but it was that catastrophic event. Lotta green mushroom clouds poofed and stuff..."

"Dude nukes? Seriously!"

"Yeah, that's what PB said."

"Who's PB?"

"Princess Bubblegum! Y'know, tall, sweet, pink, wears a tiara? Man! Have we got a lot to talk about!"


End file.
